The Red Door
by TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke attend a fall festival at a foreign village. What was to be a nice relaxing night out soon takes a turn for the worse when their female teammate is kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This is part one of my 3 part series. I hope you enjoy this small fic.**__**  
**__**Next chapter will be updated soon so if you enjoy it be on the look out for chapter 2!**__**  
**__**As alway I don't own Naruto**__**  
**__**Please Enjoy!**_

Twilight was beginning to set across the land casting a dark ominous shadow over the wide forest. The once bright blue colors were transformed into various dark shades blending in together. Indigo burned the brightest in the sky tonight. The feeling was almost like an antebellum for the group of five people sitting in front of the small campfire. The crackles of the fire and the sound of the lively forest was the only thing that could be heard. The sounds consist of a vicious river, a strong wind blowing west and crickets singing their tune. A loud rumble broke the relaxing state. Sakura's left eyebrow began to twitch in irritation.

"Naruto!" She yelled out nudging the blond boy's head. Kakashi sighed and closed his book appearing behind the two preteens, he coughed gaining their attention. Sakura jumped up a bit at the sudden movement.

"Tonight is our last night accompanying Mr Yoshinoya to his village. Lets not scar him with bloodshed tonight." The silver haired man teasingly hit the top of his student's head with his little orange book. Sitting back in their original spots, the four man squad sat patiently waiting for their fish to fully cook. Their charge, Yoshinoya Ren, an incredibly handsome young twenty six year old man. A little shorter than average male height with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This reminds me of the camping trips my brothers and I would take with our father every year. Yoshinoya chuckled a bit. "You know what we would do on our last night in the forest?"

"What?" Naruto asked him sitting at the tip of his seat in excitement. The last night of the mission was always Naruto's favorite, aside from all the ass kicking. Anything can happen to them at this point. An undercover assassin can pop out and try to kill their charge and he would be able to show off his new jutsu.

"We would tell scary stories and have smores." Ren gained the attention of the young trio. Digging through his bag he brought out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate and cookies.

"That sounds childish." Sasuke spoke in a haughty voice but Yoshinoya was no fool he could see the Uchiha's peaked interest.

"Shut up you jerk. I wanna hear one!" Naruto demanded him. Sasuke huffed at him but made no attempt to argue. He brought out a few more sticks and placed marshmallows on them giving the snack to the preteens. Sasuke politely declined stating he didn't like sweets.

"The story goes like this." Yoshinoya rubbed his hands grinning to the trio.

"Charles Rogers lived in a small cabin not too far from my village. He lived there with his two young daughters and his wife. There was an ongoing investigation seeing as seven people had gone missing in the span of eight months. Charles and his family were never on the suspect list seeing as him and his family were very charismatic. One day at a party Charles completely snapped and started acting very odd. He spoke about a few of the victims as if they were still alive which rose a lot of red flags. His family quickly left feigning a sickness. Once the Anbu arrived to his home to investigate the allegations from guests, their house was empty.

When searching the house they found a secret underground room and inside the room they found all seven victims. Their bodies coated with wax to not decay. All arranged and groomed next to a partner. Their arms and legs chopped off and replaced with plastic ones.

Charles and his family were never found again."

"That's so gross! They were all living dolls. " Gagged Naruto. A gust of wind caused the trio to shiver. Sakura placed her smore down not able to take another bite.

"A true story. Charles roams around these woods preying on his next victim." Kakashi nodded his head.

"That can't be possible. But we're safe right?" Sakura asked her sensei, inching closer to the man in fear.

"They could be anywhere really. Yoshinoya's village wasn't too far from here and you know people tend to not stray far from home." Kakashi yawned stretching out his arms as high as he could. "Okay kiddos time for bed."

"I'm not scared!" Naruto pouted as he made his way towards his shared tent. The bushes closest to him began to rustle hard. The movement was far too great for an animal. Naruto turned his back away from the shrub to look at his teammates. None of them paying even the slightest attention to him, as they conversed amongst each other. Naruto's face contorted into fear as he felt two hands clasped his shoulders, pulling him back. "It's Charles, he's going to kill us!"

The preteens looked over at the blond's direction in fear and worry. Quickly yelling out to him Sasuke and Sakura rushed over to look for the missing nin. The duo turned over to the laughing adults and glared at them. One of Kakashi's clones stood up from the bushes holding onto a crying Naruto. The blond looked around and assessed the situation. He began to laugh when the clone disappeared and pointed at his two teammates.

"I totally knew what they had planned and I was going along with it. You should have seen your guy's faces! It was priceless." Naruto forced out his usual laugh. "I wasn't even scared at that stupid story."

"Since you're so fearless Naruto, you can sleep on your sleeping bag outside the tent." Sakura huffed as she stomped into the shared tent.

"No!" Naruto cried out as he followed his teammates in.

"You really have an interesting trio there Kakashi." Yoshinoya chuckled as he saw Naruto being kicked out of the tent by his two teammates. He yelled out apologies until they finally let him in.

"They really are something else." Kakashi commented. He looked up at the shining stars for a few minutes before going up to a tree ready for his nightly watch. Whenever they had missions outside the village Kakashi rarely slept. Constantly keeping watch over his students making sure they didn't get hurt.

…

Arriving at Yoshinoya's village, Naruto and Sakura excitedly looked around as they saw people setting up different stations. A festival was set to start at the village and people were ambling to get their kiosks ready. The village was lively with different people. Sakura squealed in excitement when passing a man who was juggling balls on fire. Multiple street performers were by the entrance drumming up attractions in hopes to drum up business in tonight's festival.

"Tonight is the start of our yearly Fall Festival." Yoshinoya told them as they walked towards his home. The dark haired man turned to the shinobi and grinned. "I have an idea! Why don't you guys stay with me tonight. I have a guest room you guys can use tonight and a very comfortable couch. My wife makes wonderful homemade meals and you can also attend the first night of the festival."

"Can we?" Naruto asked his sensei. "I really want to go to the festival."

"If it's no trouble we would like to accept your offer." Kakashi's eye crinkled a bit signalling his hidden smile. Arriving at Yoshinoya's two story home a woman was waiting at the steps. She looked up with bright eyes and a wide smile. Running up to Ren, the woman circled her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I missed you so much sweetie." She let go of him and turned to the four man squad. "Thank you for bringing my husband back safe and sound."

"It's no problem!" Naruto grinned at the woman.

"I was starting to worry because you were a day late and all the rumors going around in the village." She worriedly bit her lip. She turned back to the leaf village Shinobi and smiled. "Sorry for being so rude. My name is Veanna."

"These guys are going to stay the night with us so they could attend the festival tonight." Smiled Ren at his wife.

"Come in. I was just about to start lunch preparations." Veanna ushered them all in. Sitting down at the dining table, they began to eat.

"What are the rumors going around the village?" Ren turned to the short brunette woman.

"Claire, one of the young teenagers here, went missing a week after you left the village." She frowned looking down at her food. "The men looked for her three days straight in the woods with no sign of her." Naruto's face paled a bit as he remembered Ren's story from the night before. "Some people are scared to go to the festival this year."

After lunch, the boys accompanied their female teammate out to the open shops to pick out a kimono for the festival. The village was big but nowhere compared to Konoha. There were a lot of people doing last minute shopping for tonight's festivities. The trio went into a small kimono store filled with a lot of people. Sakura could hear her teammates in the near distance bickering with each other. A small smile graced her lips at the boys. She spotted a white Kimono with cherry blossom petals scattered around and a matching pink bow.

"Are you going to tonight's festival?" An old woman with greying hair spoke softly. Sakura could barely register her words.

"Were you speaking to me?" The Pinkette looked over to the woman next to her.

"Are you going to the fall festival tonight?" There was something off by the way she spoke, but Sakura quickly dismissed it. She eye'd Sakura's hair and smiled wide. "You have beautiful hair. It looks so natural, where did you get it done."

"Yes, I'm going with my friends. My hair is naturally pink." She answered her twirling a small lock of her long hair. The woman gave her a great smile and handed her a card.

"I have a small building in the festival. It's called 'The Red Room.' Come by and visit I'll be doing card readings and giving complimentary tea." The woman told her. Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Sakura's side. "Don't forget dear, it's called 'The Red Door."

"What was that about Sakura?" Naruto curiously asked her as he watched the odd woman walk out of the store.

"She said she had a small building in the festival and invited me to check it out. I forgot to get her name." Sakura frowned. She looked down at the Kimono she was going to purchase and smiled. "I picked something out already. It's perfect and affordable."

…

Sakura walked down the steps from the Yohinoya's staircase, receiving looks of amazement. Veanna helped style her hair in an authentic bun, pulled back with gold chopsticks that held small hanging porcelain butterflies, and lightly did her makeup.

"At least one of my students knows how to clean up well." Kakashi commented looking up from his book. Naruto dressed in his regular orange jumpsuit and Sasuke in his blue shirt and white cargo shorts.

"We are gonna train at the festival. I'm gonna beat Sasuke on all the games!" Naruto proudly stated. He turned his attention back to Sakura and grinned. "You look really pretty Sakura!"

"Thank you." Her smile faltered for a second when she noticed Sasuke wasn't giving her the slightest attention. "Let's go already. I want a funnel cake!"

"Be careful out there." Veanna yelled out to them as they all ran out and blended in with the crowd heading to the festival. Kakashi sat back down on the couple's couch ready to enjoy a nice quiet evening.

…

The sun had gone down hours ago but the festivities were far from over. As the night progressed Sakura found herself with a lot of new presents from the prizes her teammates won.

"Here." Sasuke thrusted a small pink plush bunny into her open hand. His back turned towards her but even with just the light of the lanterns she could see his ears were a burning red.

"Thank you." She whispered, not wanting to scare him off. She twirled the owl necklace she received from Naruto from the last game. She spotted an abandoned bench not too far from her. As she made her way to sit, she heard a strange melody nearby. She had an odd sensation to follow the soothing sound. She felt as if she was in a trance as she followed the sound of the song without alerting her teammates.

The further she followed she noticed the less people lurking around. Stopping in front of a red door she took in a deep breath. Before she could turn back and return to her teammates the door opened to reveal the woman she met earlier.

"Come on in dear!" She eerily called out to her. "Sit down and have a glass of tea and I'll read your cards."

"My teammates are probably looking for me. I should tell them where I'm at." Sakura told the woman.

"It'll only be ten minutes at the most dear. Come sit down." The woman demanded grabbing on to the free hand the pinkette had, forcing her into the building. Sakura noticed the shelves and countertops were covered in porcelain dolls. The dining room table had a tea set ready for her arrival.

"My teammates must be worried over me." Sakura mentioned trying to get up from her seat. There was an odd smell in the room that Sakura couldn't quite place. There was something ominous about the room she was in. The lights were dim and most of the light that shone was coming from the small fireplace.

"Have some tea dear. To calm the nerves." The woman passed her a tea cup. Sakura took a drink from the cup and found she loved the taste. Placing the cards down the woman began to cut the deck. "Are your teammates near sweetie?"

"Yes." Finishing her tea, the pinkette set the tea cup down. Sakura felt an odd sensation curling around her body, it was as if her chakra channel began to deplete. Grabbing her pink bunny Sakura got up from her spot and walked back towards the door. "I need to get back to my team." The room was starting to spin and Sakura felt as if she couldn't think straight. "What was in the tea!" She yelled out. Her eyelids growing heavier by the moment. The old woman began to laugh in her seat.

"I crushed a chakra suppressant pill that I bought off the black market and paired it with a strong sedative." She got up from her spot and walked closer to the preteen.

'I just need to get to Sasuke and Naruto.' Sakura thought to herself as she used all her strength to run out of the room. Holding on to her bunny tightly she looked for anyone that could help.

"Not so fast Missy." A gruff voice called out behind her. Taking out a hidden kunai Sakura blocked the man's attack, dropping Sasuke's gift in the process. Before drifting into unconsciousness Sakura witnessed the old woman transform into a young woman in her twenties. Long black hair with deep blue eyes. She wore a white halter top, black fishnet pants and a black skirt.

"This one is perfect. She already looks like a doll, Sam." Excitedly squealed the woman.

"Don't get excited yet Claire She has teammates around here. We aren't in the clear yet." Sam threw Sakura over his shoulder.

"Hey you! Let go of her!" Naruto yelled out as he saw his unconscious teammate in the hands of a dirty man. Naruto summoned ten shadow clones and followed the couple.

"One of you go alert Kakashi Sensei and tell him Sakura was taken!" Sasuke ordered one of the clones.

"On it!" One of the clones strayed off to Yoshinoya's house to get Kakashi.

"These brats are fast and persistent." Sam told Claire as they strategically ran from tree branch to tree branch.

"I'll try to get rid of them." Claire turned around and threw kunais at the clones.

"I'll take care of her. Go save Sakura!" Naruto yelled out to Sasuke.

"Right!" Sasuke dodged one of Claire's attacks as he followed the strange man who held onto Sakura.

"You guys give her back right now!" Naruto, with the help of a clone, made a rasengan. Running over to Claire , his attack hit her in the stomach. Flying back she hit her head on a tree.

"Well that wasn't very nice." She began to chuckle. Getting up Claire went in to attack the blond. Her taijutsu rivalled that of Might Guy. Naruto rolled on the floor after a hard kick to his left.

"I won't give up." Naruto's breath was hard as he stood up, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. "Sakura is my friend and I won't let you guys lay a finger on her!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Naruto." Kakashi side kicked Claire finally making his appearance. "Where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is chasing after the other guy. Sakura wasn't moving sensei!" Naruto worriedly yelled out.

"We'll have to finish this quickly then." Kakashi lifted up his headband to reveal his sharingan eye. Claire and Kakashi fought hand to hand before Kakashi got the upper hand and hit her with his lightning blade.

"That was a nice warm up. Until next time we meet then I'll show you what I can really do." Claire giggled as her body transformed into mud.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke jumped down from the trees. "The guy that took Sakura. He disappeared out of thin air."

"Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke!" Yoshinoya led a group of angry men carrying torches with them. "We're here to help look for Sakura."

"Did she talk to anyone suspicious at the festival?" Kakashi asked the two boys.

"No, she was with us the whole time. Until she disappeared." Naruto answered him. "We need to stop wasting time and look for her!"

"We need clues. Calm down and think. We need to know where she was taken." Kakashi answered him.

"The Red Door." Sasuke muttered out gaining the attention of the group. "A lady at the Kimono shop insisted Sakura visit her there. She said it was a small building at the festival."

"While you guys look for clues. We'll roam around the forest and look for her." Ren told the trio. All the men in the group agreed and split into different groups and headed into different directions.

Upon arriving at the festival a lot of the people began to head home due to the rumors of a disappearance. Women and girls afraid to be next were escorted home. Naruto led Kakashi and Sasuke to where he spotted Sakura being taken. The Uchiha male frowned as he picked up the plush bunny he found on the floor.

"This belongs to Sakura." Sasuke turned to his sensei and held up the stuffed animal towards him. Kakashi nodded and summoned one of his ninja hounds.

"Pakkun, Sakura was taken, we need your nose to help look for her." Kakashi ordered his summonings. The small brown pup sniffed at the bunny and at the air.

"She was definitely in that room behind you, but she's long gone." Pakkun sniffed at the air and looked towards the forest. "I get a faint smell. Let's go before I lose it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is really late! So it's actually going to be longer than intended. This is actually going to be a three parter. Well I hope you enjoy this story!**

The air began to get colder as the night went on. Kids were running around laughing with their friends playing all the games they could. Everyone was walking around and having a really good time not aware of the events that were going to take that night. The sun had gone down a while ago and the only lighting there was from the paper lanterns and lights hanging from the small stands and kiosks. The air was beginning to feel colder and Naruto felt a small chill run down his spine. He felt something was wrong but didn't know what. He looked to the side and noticed two girls staring at his teammate. One girl was a pretty tall blond with blue eyes while her friend was the opposite. Tanned skin with brown eyes and shoulder length hair.

Focussing back to the game he and Sasuke were competing on. If he hits the balloon on the top left he would win. Naruto threw the dart towards the green balloon. Just as he threw the dart a harsh wind picked up persuading the dart to another balloon. Losing the game Naruto growled and cursed at his luck. The two girls who had been ogling Sasuke for a good amount of time finally had the courage to talk to him.

"Hi." The girl with blond hair began to giggle. The dark haired boy didn't bother to look at the girls as he scanned at the prices. He had already one a plushie for his teammate beforehand and Naruto won her a necklace.

"I'll take the navy blue ribbon." Sasuke spoke to the stall owner. Thanking him, Sasuke looked back to the bench Sakura had been sitting on before noting she was gone.

"I just wanted to say you were really cute. Me and my friend were wondering if…" Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke looked at her and cut her off.

"Get lost." Sasuke looked over at the girls. Their eyes bulged out a bit as their faces grew a darker shade of red.

"We would feel a lot safer with you around." She bit her bottom lip. Naruto looked at the girls. "With all these kidnappings we feel really vulnerable."

"I thought only one girl had disappeared." Naruto frowned at their statement, peaking at the spot his teammate once sat.

"No, she was the fourth girl taken in the past two months." The shy girl spoke up.

Naruto looked around and noticed the lack of pink hair, he worriedly turned to Sasuke. "Teme, where's Sakura?"

"She was at that bench watching us." Sasuke frowned, he tried pinpointing where her chakra was. "Her chakra feels odd."

"Let's go find her." Naruto began walking in the direction he felt her chakra in.

"Wait what about us?" The blond girl yelled out.

"He did say get lost." Naruto called out to them as he and Sasuke went looking for their teammate.

"She probably went to the bathroom." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura would have told us." Feeling Sakura's chakra getting weaker the duo sped up their pace to a sprint. Turning the corner they witnessed an unknown man grab their pink haired teammate and run.

"Hey you! Let go of her!"

…

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Where am I?" Sakura drowsily asked as she attempted to sit up. The pinkette could hear water dripping down from the ceiling, a loud echo going around the cave. A rapid stream could be heard not too far from her location. She sat up and laid her back on a cold surface. It took a few minutes for her eyes to focus. Once her eyes were clear she was shocked looking at her surroundings, she couldn't help but gasp. She feared the position she put herself in for not being aware of her surroundings. There were four other girls chained up around her. Looking into the faces of all the other girls frightened her. They looked like emotionless zombies.

Locking eyes with one girl, Sakura found her fear being replaced with strength. This girl's eye burned with courage. Her face communicated with Sakura telling her not to lose faith and they will not fall victim to their captors. Sakura nodded her head in agreement, making a promise not to fall victim and become a victim like the other girls. She will be strong and they will escape no matter what. Sakura feigned sleep as she heard footsteps approaching them.

"Each girl is priced by how exotic they are. We only attain young beautiful pure girls, so they are high quality." Sakura could hear the woman from earlier.

"That one right there is beautiful." The pinkette felt a hand grab her chin, a thumb grazing her cheek. Her head was raised and moved side to side. She dared not to open her eyes while being gawked at.

"We just acquired her last night. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald that sparkle in the light." Claire and the man continued to prod at all the girls in the room.

"The showing is tonight. We will send some people to help make sure you make it safely with them. We expect forty percent commission for each girl you sell." The unknown man told Claire.

"Yes, we will see you tonight Ambrose." Sakura could hear their footsteps getting farther.

"If you become compromised you are on your own." Ambrose menacingly stated before departing.

…

Hope was not lost for the men of team seven as they searched for their female companion. Kakashi looked up at the sky and frowned. There were dark clouds coming from the west.

"I can smell a storm brewing. We better find Sakura quickly before I lose her scent forever." Pakkun turned back to look at the trio.

…

Claire paced back and forth in the underground base. She needed to come up with a plan and quickly. Sam watched her as he sharpened his Katana. He looked up at her from his spot on the cold ground.

"They're only little twerks. No need to be on your toes. They probably just went home and cried to mommy. There's nothing that a weak town can do to stop us." He tried to reassure her.

"Sam, you don't understand. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan was with them. He is going to find us if we aren't careful." She cried out. Sam quickly got on his feet and sheathed his blade.

"You didn't feel the need to share that with me earlier? We need to get rid of that girl and quick because if he finds us, we are dead." He brushed his ebony hair back in frustration. "I need to keep guard of the entrance. I say we just dump the bitch in the river and find a new base Claire."

"We can't. She is very exotic and with all the money we make from her we can finally clear our debts to the Yakuza and we can find a home village. We just need to sell these last girls and we can live free." Claire told him. "I need to get them ready for tonight."

...

Growing up poor in a village surrounded by poverty, I learned the ways of the real world quickly. My small village was run by the Yakuza. Young girls, all my friends, were sold into the black market before they turned ten in order to clear their families of debt. They were selfish, I still wonder every day what happened to them. I dream, no I hope, they were married off to a rich man who provided for them and did them no wrong. My family did the best they could trying to protect me from the cruel environment we lived in. I could remember the day we left that life and went into hiding as if it was yesterday...

Claire clutched onto her brother's hand tightly as they made their way home from the store. She watched her surroundings vigilantly in fear she would be taken from her family.

"Mom said I was getting better at my penmanship and tactical training."Grinned Claire. Sam patted her head and smiled down at her.

"Just practice more on your fighting then writing. One day we will make it out of here." Sam held on to his sister's hand tighter as he glared at some men gawking at her. He too had noticed his sister was becoming a beautiful young woman, but had hoped the pedophiles of this tainted village had not. Throwing his cloak over her, Sam sped up pulling the young girl with him. He would keep her safe no matter what.

As they approached the small house, from the distance Sam noticed a small group of men from the Yakuza knocking on their door.

"Claire listen to me. Go find somewhere to hide and do not come out until I find you." Sam ordered her.

"No, I can fight too." Claire stated forcefully.

"Claire go! Don't you dare come out until I say so. Now go." Sam pushed her to the side and waited until she was hidden before he made an appearance. "Is there a problem here? You got your monthly payment." The ebony haired teen held on to the kunai in his pocket.

"Taxes just went up so you only gave us half. We just came to get the rest. We do understand so we will only charge a small late fee." The leader of the group menacingly grinned.

"We don't have it all at the moment, but if you give us a few more days we can give it to you in full." Cried his father, Sam watched in agony. He never saw his father so vulnerable.

"We do take other forms of payment of course." The man gave a sadistic smile. "Claire is a beautiful girl. Wait no, she is a woman now. If you give her to us you will no longer have to give us these monthly payments."

"Claire has nothing to do with this!" Sam spat out in anger. "She is off limits."

"That just won't do." The man growled and signalled his men to take out their weapons. "I don't like that word. I take what I want when I want it and I want Claire."

"Claire, run!" Sam yelled out as he blocked his foe's attack.

"Sam, take care of Claire. You run away too." His father told him.

"We're proud of the man you are becoming Sam." His mother fought back tears. "Now go! We will always love you guys."

"No matter where you run, we will find you and we will kill you until the debt is repaid. We have members hidden everywhere." The leader called out to him.

_I ask myself everyday the same question. How did I go from fearing I would be human trafficked to being the one selling these girls. Until the day I stop being hunted I will stop hunting. From the young age of seven when my first friend was sold, I learned the rules of this sick world. The only way to survive was kill or be killed._

_..._

Sakura looked at the fearless girl's condition. Both her legs were smashed, dark purple and black bruises were running along her legs. Her face was untouched but her hair was a mess with dirt, sweat and blood.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Claire smiled at the pinkette. With those words Sakura knew there was no saving her legs, they would be amputated once she was out of here. "Don't worry about me. When we make it out I'll be taken to the hospital where they will patch me up right away. I'm a tough girl too. Hearing footsteps approaching again Sakura closed her eyes.

"Please don't cause any more trouble than you already have. We don't want your arms to be broken as well now do we?" Claire asked the girl with her same namesake. "It's time for your shower." The young girl was dragged to the river area.

"We don't want you to lose more of your value with any superficial wounds." Claire dumped the younger girl's face into the water. The blonde filled water into her mouth and spit it into her captor's face. "You bitch!" Claire slapped her. "I should just let you drown."

"You wouldn't get any money _Claire_. Does it hurt you having the same name. I could very much be someone you would have turned out to be don't you think?"

...

Sakura began to quietly cry to herself. She was a kunoichi, how could she let herself get into a position like this. She watched as Naruto and Sasuke practiced on their training tonight while she lazily sat back and ate all the treats they bought her. She looked down at the necklace Naruto gave her and smiled at the memory.

_Sitting down eating her ice cream cone Sakura witnessed as Naruto won the challenge at the stall against Sasuke. Naruto kept peaking back with a small blush on his cheek._

"_She's going to love this a lot more than that stupid bunny you gave her." Naruto spat in Sasuke's face. Holding the small item behind his back Naruto made his way to the pinkette. "Sakura-chan, this is for you!" Thrusting the small item into the pinkett's hand Naruto gave her a wide grin._

"_An owl necklace?" Sakura looked at the small piece of jewelry and smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto, I love it."_

"_More than Sasuke's?" Naruto asked her._

"_I love both gifts the same." Sakura smiled as she put it on._

'I need to get out of these chains and do something, but my chakra is still depleted. I'm a kunoichi of the leaf village. I should be able to get out of here easily.' Sakura dropped her head down in shame as she quietly cried. A small clink caught her attention. Her eyes widened as a small bobby pin fell next to her hand. 'I can get out of here. I will get out of here.' Looking around at the other girl's, Sakura determinedly grabbed the small item and began to mess with the cuffs. Making a quiet promise to the other girls trapped with her. 'We will get out of here. No matter how hard I have to fight."

...

"You're weak, I could never be in the same position as you. Look at you, two broken legs and about to be sold off. I hope the worst for you, you've been nothing but trouble for me since we took you." Claire roughly pulled the young girl's hair.

"I am not weak. I will get out of this and you will be caught." The young girl bit Claire in the arm as hard as she could. Yelling out in pain, the older woman began to hit the young blond as hard as she could. Making eye contact the young girl showed no fear.

"You bitch!" Clair yelled out. Finally detaching her arm Claire cried out as part of her skin was bitten off. The older woman threw the younger Claire into the rapid river. "You're going to drown without the use of your legs. I hope it's a slow painful death."

"Claire!" Sakura yelled out as she ran towards them. "You monster!" Using all the force she could muster into her right fist Sakura made contact with Claire's cheek knocking her down to the floor. Spitting out blood Claire glared up at the teen.

"How did you get out of your chains?" Claire angrily asked as she tackled Sakura to the ground. Sakura focused what little chakra she had and pushed the older woman off of her. Sakura ran to the other side of the cave grabbing a few rocks. Throwing them at the older woman in self defense. Sakura knew she couldn't win this fight but she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

'She's not going to kill me. I'm useless to her if I'm dead.' Sakura thought to herself as she ran back to Claire kicking her as hard as she could in her abdomen causing Claire to fall back. Gaining back her balance, Claire slammed Sakura down to the floor face first.

"I'm not going to give up. Claire didn't deserve anything you guys did to her, none of these girls do. You're all monsters. Can't you see what you're doing? We are all only human." Sakura cried out as Claire injected her with a tranquilizer. "I believe Claire will make it out of there, she's strong. Don't you dare underestimate her." Closing her eyes Sakura could no longer feel as she was dragged across the floor.

...

The water was cold. It felt as if a thousand needles were piercing her body. She heard her name being called out in the far distance. It sounded like the girl with pink hair. Sakura, was it? Very fitting to her hair. She no longer felt the pain she once did, all she felt was a calm bliss.

"I'll be back later mom! I'm just going over to Jess' house for a little while. I'll be back by dinner."

Those were the last words she spoke to her mom. If she would have known that was the last time she would have said more. How much she loved her and appreciated everything she had done for her. She would have stayed home instead of going out to her friends.

'What am I thinking? I can still tell her all of this. I'm not done yet. I'm still alive and until my heart stops I'll keep going.' Claire angrily thought to being able to feel her legs she used all the strength that she had in her arms, Claire swam up to the light. Taking in a deep breath as she felt the fresh forest air. Yelling as loud as she could, Claire looked around as the current swept her away. The young blond haired girl yelled out again. This time in frustration, she finally made it out but how could she make it back to the village with two useless legs? She cried in anguish.

...

"Did you guys hear that?" Pakkun looked back at the trio. Today marked the fourth day of their search and they were getting nowhere. Traces of their teammate were swept away by the thunderstorms the past few nights. The three males looked sleep deprived and worried. They refused to stop looking until they found their female counterpart. They were not going to return home until she was safe in their care.

"Maybe it's Sakura-chan." Naruto hopefully spoke as he sped up towards the direction of the scream. Kakashi frowned, he knew Sakura's scream and this sound sounded too high pitched to be the pinkette. How could he be so careless and let something like this happen? He was supposed to protect her. Kakashi looked at the dark circles forming in his pupil's eyes and knew his wasn't any better. While he forced the duo to sleep for a few hours at night Kakashi scouted the forest. There had to be something hidden in it to where they were hiding Sakura and possibly the other girls.

"It's a girl." Pakkun stated as he stopped in front of the river. They witnessed the girl cling to a rock as hard as she could. Being the first on scene Naruto sped to her direction jumping from rock to rock until he landed in front of her.

"Take my hand!" Naruto held out his hand to her. Once he securely had her in his hold he pulled her up carrying her bridal style. Landing in front of Kakashi and Sasuke Naruto tried setting her down.

"Wait Naruto! Look at her legs." Kakashi stopped the blond. "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"My name is Claire and I was kidnapped. I don't know how long its been but you have to save them! They are all going to be sold tonight." Claire cried out.

"Was Sakura there?" Naruto asked her.

"The girl with pink hair? Yes, I spoke to her." Claire held on to Naruto's jacket as hard as she could. "You have to save them and fast."

Summoning a clone, Kakashi looked at the young girl. The clone taking the girl from Naruto's arms.

"What can you tell us Miss Claire? We will send you to the hospital right now we just need to know where the hideout is." Kakashi asked her.

"Follow the river and you will find a hidden passageway once you hit a dead end you'll find a small door that leads you underground. Please hurry and save them all." Claire passed out as her adrenaline ran out. Nodding the clone quickly ran towards the small village.

"Let's go save Sakura and all the other girls." Naruto growled as he sped towards the direction Claire told them. "There is now way we are going home without her." Naruto stated. The trio followed behind him feeling determined to get back their female companion.


End file.
